Deviant
by lurinxia
Summary: Di dunia yang luas ini selalu ada hal-hal yang bertentangan. Aku api, dia air. Aku membara, dia menguap. Dia memercik, aku padam. Dengan dua perspektif aku dan dia memandang hal dari sudut berbeda, kemudian beradu argumen sampai salah satu membentur jalan buntu, lalu yang lain merasa puas dan berkata—"Skakmat."


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

.

.

Di dunia yang luas ini selalu ada hal-hal yang bertentangan. Aku api, dia air. Aku membara, dia menguap. Dia memercik, aku padam. Dengan dua perspektif aku dan dia memandang hal dari sudut berbeda, kemudian beradu argumen sampai salah satu membentur jalan buntu, lalu yang lain merasa puas dan berkata—

"_Skakmat._"

Mendadak dia terlihat seperti iblis bertanduk dua setelah menyungging senyum.

"Tadi aku sedang berpikir. _Che_!"

Senyumnya kian melebar, diiringi tawa lahak. Kadang tawa meremehkannya terasa sama menyebalkan dengan pejabat penjilat di luar sana, seolah puas telah menggeser status kemenanganku. Sejak awal aku tahu bahwa _titan_ bukan topik menarik untuk diperbincangkan saat minum teh. Penalaranku soal makhluk menjijikkan itu tak cukup mendalam bila dibandingkan dengannya.

"Menyerah saja. Untuk bisa memahami _titan_, kau harus mencintai mereka," katanya dengan mata berbinar dan berbunga-bunga.

"Hanya orang gila yang sempat mengamati perbedaan jumlah gigi _titan _di saat penentuan hidup dan mati. Berterimakasihlah pada _fetish_ abnormalmu terhadap mereka."

Dia tertawa keras sebelum menambahkan tiga sendok gula ke dalam cangkir teh, "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Kastil kembali sunyi selama beberapa menit. Dia membaca perkamen berisi laporan perkembangan dua _titan_ peliharaannya sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang tak lagi panas. Namun, bukan Hanji Zoe namanya, jika membiarkan senyap dan canggung menguasai keadaan. Dia selalu punya cara aneh untuk memorakporandakan kastil. Entah dengan mendobrak pintu masuk saat aku terlambat membukanya atau berteriak dan bercerita tentang penelitian yang membosankan dengan antusias.

"Di mana Eren? Kau menyuruhnya kerja rodi lagi?"

"Tidak juga. Membersihkan gudang tidak akan menguras seluruh tenaganya."

"Gudang? Loteng, maksudmu? Sinting. Pasti dia sekarang tidur karena kelelahan. Besok dia tidak mengerjakan apa pun, 'kan? Aku berencana memperlihatkan hasil penelitianku selama sepekan ini."

Eren Jaeger lagi. Selalu membicarakan bocah arogan itu. Hanya karena seorang _shifter_, itu menjadikan Eren terlihat amat istimewa di matanya.

"Hm, rumput-rumput di kebun rasanya sudah tinggi."

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan Eren akan ikut bersamaku."

Dasar seenaknya.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan takdir yang bekerja. Tentang mengapa aku lahir di era yang kacau-balau seperti ini, sudah tak kupikirkan sejak aku sadar betapa kejam realita. Namun, ada kalanya aku merasa heran akan beberapa hal. Entah bagaimana akademisi eksentrik bisa lulus dari pelatihan militer di jajaran sepuluh terbaik, nyaris mengalahkan peringkatku. Awalnya kupikir dia adalah tipikal karakter yang akan cepat mati jika tidak ditolong rekannya.

Aku tidak suka jika pendapatku ditentang. Namun, berdebat dengannya—yang hampir selalu berpikiran acak tak terbaca—terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menyayat daging raksasa busuk.

"_Aku tidak serta-merta mencintai _titan _dengan segenap jiwa. Aku pernah melewati masa ketika aku menghunus pedang ke arah mereka dengan penuh kebencian_," katanya.

Di antara anomali yang kubenci, mungkin dialah kekecualian itu.

Berbeda dari wajah sengsara para prajurit lain, saat ekspedisi ke luar dinding seperti ini, dia malah berseri-seri, dengan tambahan rona merah di pipi; seakan tak sabar menjemput kekasih yang telah lama pergi. Dia memacu kuda dengan riang. Rambut _ponytail_-nya berkibar karena angin bergerak berlawanan arah. Mengapa dia tak kunjung memotong rambut-coklat-panjang-yang-mengganggu adalah salah satu pertanyaan tidak penting yang pernah terpikir olehku.

Dari arah utara aku melihat asap hitam membumbung tinggi di angkasa—tanda regu sayap depan utara melihat _titan _tipe abnormal.

"Akhirnya muncul juga," ucapnya seraya menarik dua bilah pedang.

"_Major_, tolong jangan tergesa-gesa," satu anak buahnya memperingatkan dengan intonasi sarat ragu dan bimbang. Sementara senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Jelas terlihat bahwa dia sungguh tak sabar bertemu makhluk yang sudah menjadi obsesinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Lihat sekitarmu. Kita ada di wilayah terbuka, tanpa pohon tinggi dan bangunan besar. Mesin 3D _maneuver gear _tidak akan bekerja optimal. Lebih baik menghindari pertarungan atau menggiringnya masuk hutan," aku berusaha memberi peringatan.

"Ckckck, percayalah padaku."

"_Major, _bagaimana dengan—_aish_—"

Kudanya melesat cepat meninggalkan rombongan; bergerak mendekati asap gelap pekat—menimbulkan air muka khawatir di wajah bawahannya. Seperti biasa, dia ahli dalam operasi tak beraturan, lantas bertindak sesukanya karena Erwin tidak di sini. Kukira sifat buruknya itu sudah ia telan saat Erwin menjatuhi hukuman dilarang mengikuti tiga ekspedisi, dulu—saat dia mengacaukan strategi pertama Erwin karena berlari sendirian mengejar _titan _seperti orang idiot.

"—_Corporal_, tolong perintah Anda!"

"Biarkan saja."

"Maaf?"

"Kalian tuli? Dia menyuruh kalian, anggota timnya, untuk mempercayainya. Itu perintah. Jangan banyak protes dan tetap berada dalam formasi! Tunggu aba-aba selanjutnya!"

Mereka semua diam. Aku tak lagi mendengar protes atau interupsi. Hanya derap langkah kuda dan bunyi tembakan yang bersahutan. Ada beberapa _titan_ muncul dari berbagai arah. Sebagai regu di formasi bagian paling dalam, kami diperintah Erwin untuk terus maju, tanpa mengacuhkan _titan _yang menjadi urusan regu di formasi pelindung.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, dia kembali ke formasi—masih dengan senyum bodoh dan tampak sangat bahagia, meski darah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"_Major_, Anda baik - baik saja?"

"Sangat baik. Ini bukti cinta yang mereka tunjukkan padaku. _Hehe_."

Sekembalinya dia ke dalam formasi, aku tak lagi mendapati bunyi tembakan atau warna asap yang menjadi kode kehadiran _titan_. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan: _titan_ yang muncul telah habis dibasmi atau pasukan kami yang habis dihancurkan. Aku memilih opsi pertama, setelah melihat kondisi Hanji yang tak kurang suatu apa pun—kecuali bagian otaknya yang mengontrol kewarasan. Laju kudanya melambat saat berjalan bersisian dengan kudaku. Dia sempat membersihkan kacamata yang terkena noda darah, sebelum melempar pandangan ke arahku.

"Matamu aneh," katanya dengan mata memicing.

"Matamu yang aneh. Coba beli kacamata baru."

"Aku serius. Caramu memandang berbeda dari sebelumnya, seperti ada lilin tersulut api di bola matamu."

Sejak kapan dia belajar meramal tingkah laku lewat sorot mata? Sejak kapan dia suka menggunakan kiasan? Bukankah waktunya telah habis tersita oleh _titan_, dan aku hanya hal kecil yang terselip di memorinya?

"Fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu. Ilusi di siang hari bisa membuatmu mati konyol di sini. Kalau kau mati, mayatmu akan kugulingkan di tepi jurang."

"Doamu jelek sekali."

.

.

Aku dan dia berbagi sepotong roti dan sebotol air minum di cabang pohon tinggi saat strategi Erwin gagal diterapkan—menyebabkan formasi berantakan, hingga pasukan tercerai-berai karena menghindari serangan puluhan _titan_. Masing-masing dari kami kehilangan kuda. Meski Hanji mati-matian bersiul di tengah hutan, kawan seperjalanannya itu tak kunjung kembali. Dia menggeram frustasi, menyerah pada rasa lelah yang melanda. Beruntung _titan _menjadi pasif di malam hari, kami bisa istirahat dengan cukup tenang.

"Membosankan hanya berdua denganmu di sini."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Eren tiba-tiba datang dengan wujud _titan _lalu membawa kita pergi dari sini? Tidur dulu, baru bermimpi."

"Kedengarannya bagus."

Hening lagi. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Aku bosan."

"Tidur."

"Tidak bisa. Kita lakukan permainan kecil saja, bagaimana?"

"Berapa umurmu? Tujuh tahun?"

"Begini peraturannya, kita melakukan sesi tanya jawab secara bergantian. Mudah, 'kan? Tapi kita tidak boleh bohong."

"Aku tidak mengatakan bersedia mengikuti permainanmu."

"Baiklah, aku atau kau duluan yang bertanya?"

"Oi, oi, aku tidak ma—"

"Aku duluan saja, ya?"

"_Sigh_, terserah."

Dia pasti mengucap kata _skakmat _dalam hati.

Rimbun daun pepohonan menghalangi cahaya bintang, hingga mataku seakan nyaris buta. Wujudnya hampir tak terlihat, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar helaan nafasnya tak jauh dari tempatku berbaring. Permainan kekanakkannya hanya berlangsung secara sepihak. Aku menolak menjawab pertanyaan yang mengganggu privasi dan menghina fisik (terutama tinggi badanku), aku juga tidak berminat menanyakan apa pun padanya. Baru beberapa menit permainan dilakukan, aku mulai mengantuk. Pertanyaan kujawab seadanya dengan suara menggumam.

"Sudah tidur, ya?"

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Benar-benar tidur? Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya untuk diriku sendiri."

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum dia melayangkan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kupikir lelah telah mengambil sebagian besar tenaganya, sampai dia bertanya dengan sangat lirih, "Pernah memikirkan akhir dunia?"

Menahun aku memahami bahwa cara berpikirnya menyimpang. Terkadang salah ia anggap benar, begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku tidak peduli jika itu hanya soal cara pandang para ilmuwan. Namun, kini dia tak ada bedanya dengan ribuan prajurit yang takut terjun ke medan perang. Aku mengerti dia mulai putus asa dengan pikiran–pikiran tentang pasukan yang berpencar, nyawa mereka, dan keselamatannya sendiri. Tapi aku bersumpah akan membawanya pulang dengan selamat, karena dunia berakhir ketika rutinitas di antara kami terhenti.

.

.

"Hei, ayo lakukan permainan tanya-jawab lagi. Tempo hari kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar."

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Dengan tangan separuh hancur begitu? Yang benar saja. Kudengar Erwin juga sudah memberimu cuti selama beberapa minggu."

"_Sigh._"

"Setidaknya temani aku makan siang di luar. Aku yang traktir, oke? Anggap saja sebagai balas budi."

Dia seakan punya sihir yang membuatku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya, sekali pun itu adalah hal gila.

.

.

.

**FIN.**


End file.
